The printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device (e.g., a laptop) is subject to various types of stress. For example, stress to the PCB may occur during assembly of the electronic device, during handling or transportation of the electronic device, during thermal cycles of the electronic device, and during a drop or otherwise mishandling the electronic device. Stress to the PCB may result in damage, such as cracked solder joints or other open circuits, which causes the electronic device to no longer function properly. The likelihood of stress is particularly high for some portable electronic devices (e.g., a laptop computer where a thin chassis is handled often). Eliminating or reducing stress to the PCB of an electronic device is desirable.